


Too Late

by SPIDERTlNGLE



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 19:24:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21276437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPIDERTlNGLE/pseuds/SPIDERTlNGLE
Summary: in which Peter Parker was too late in saving his one true love, Michelle Jones.





	Too Late

They were both hiding.

Hiding from the cops.

Peter was currently on top of the tree, covered with manure so the police dogs couldn't trace up his scent.

He pressed the button to his ear as he cleared his throat. "MJ, are you okay?"

"Who the hell's MJ? The name is _Tokyo_. We've talked about this, I thought we were using our made up names? I'm okay...How are you holding out up there, _London_?"

Peter moved only the slightest bit. "Since you couldn't climb up the tree, where are you hiding right now, hm?"

MJ chuckled. "I'm in...a chicken coop. It's not better than blending in with a tree like you, but, it's something."

Peter rested his head against the tree. He sighed before speaking up. "Hey, _Tokyo_?"

"Yes, _London_?"

"I love you. I'm sorry it's taken me to when we were at this point for me to tell you. I just didn't know how to, I'm sorry-"

"I love you, too." He could hear how she said it. Like she's been holding it for too long before she could finally said it.

Peter had the biggest smile on his face. "I just wish we were face to face instead of saying this over the walkie talkie."

"As soon as the cops leave, we-" Peter heard her gasp along with someone yelling in the background.

Peter tensed up. "MJ, what's happening?"

He heard the sound of the door opening along with guns ready to fire. "Peter-"

"_Where's Spider-Man_?!" He heard one of the officers yell at her.

She's been caught.

"_Wait-"_

Peter cursed at himself as he threw the leaves off of him, ready to climb off the tree. "MJ, I'm on my way!"

"_Hands where I can see them! Hands on your head!"_

_"My hands are on my head. My hands-"_

Peter jumped off the tree finally and ran for the barn. "MJ."

"_Where's Spider-Man?!"_

"_I don't know!" _He heard her scream back at him.

"MJ, tell them you'll give me up. Buy time until I can get there. MJ, tell him!_"_

_"WHERE IS SPIDER-MAN?!"_

_"I don't know where Spider-Man is."_

_"_MJ, I'm on my way. MJ."

The officer pointed the gun to MJ's head. "_Are you sure? Because I'm only going to ask you one more time._"

Peter could hear him preparing his gun to shoot. "Get out of there, MJ. Get out of there!"

With tears rolling down her cheeks, MJ looked up at the officer. "_I don't know where Spider-Man is. I don't._"

"_Wrong answer._" The officer's gun was now at her forehead.

"I'm on my way. Get out of there. Get out of there!" Peter suddenly heard the gunshots in the distance, him stopping as if they had shot him.

_BAM._

_BAM._

_BAM._

Peter fell to his knees, tears in his eyes. He was shaking as he looked up to the sky.

They had killed the one person that he loved the most.

The one person he couldn't live without.

His MJ.

And it was all his fault.


End file.
